


Sleeping Light

by StarRoseColors



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: During the revolt against Emperor Belos, Amity goes to find Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 38





	Sleeping Light

_The emperor is a liar._

_The covens are a trap._

These were truths that pushed the revolution. Willow and Eda led the charge of the witches against the Emperor’s Coven. Gus and Lilith and the twins had provided the entry. Now Amity stalked down the halls of the palace, looking for the final push that people needed to rebel.

Luz.

Luz Noceda had been arrested by Emperor Belos two weeks ago on a school field trip. He threatened to attack the rest of the class if she didn’t stand down. With the possibility of innocent lives lost, Luz had agreed. The next day, rumors swirled that Belos had made her his heir, that the human’s ability to communicate with the Titan had made her worthy. But the truth about her kidnapping had gotten out, no matter what lies about ‘saving’ her the coven tried to spread.

She turned a corner and there was a guard. Amity snarled, using the plant glyph Luz had taught her to capture him and drag him over. She summoned a fireball as a clear threat. “Where is she?!”

“W-Who?!”

“You know who I’m talking about! Luz, the human!” Amity pushed the fireball closer to his face. “Now, tell me!”

“I don’t know?!”

Amity growled because her friend and crush was in danger the longer she stayed in this palace and this ass wasn’t helping. “She’s been here for two weeks! How could you not know?!”

“Nobody knows where she is! She disappeared three days ago!”

The vines went limp. She didn’t notice the fireball go out. “What?”

The guard nodded. “She disappeared three days ago! Kikimora went to get her from her room for breakfast and she wasn’t there! There’s been no sign of any kidnapping or anything! We’ve been searching for her and we have no idea where she is!” His voice was tinged with panic. But something told Amity that he was telling the truth. He didn’t know where Luz was.

Nobody knew where Luz was.

She dropped him. “Get out of here.”

“Thank you!” 

The guard scrambled away with audible sobs. Amity sighed, pinching her brow before she started to pace the hallway. Okay, so nobody knew where Luz was. That meant something was up. No signs of kidnapping meant that either someone had kidnapped her and had an inside man...or Belos had done something. Someone would’ve come out by now with the former and from what she knew, Belos seemed to decently like Luz, enough to not kill her.

Or Luz had walked out on her own, which would be hard with all the guards but not impossible if she had access to paper...

Amity groaned, coming to a stop. There was too much to consider in all this. She had no idea how to cast any spell that could help. She could get Gus with his practice in being an oracle, but that would reduce her chances of getting Luz and getting out.

So what else she could do?

A thought popped to mind.

She sighed, taking in a deep breath before folding her hands in the proper Titan worship position. “I know we’ve never spoken, Titan,” she said out loud. “But Luz in danger here. And I really want to help her. So, please, any help would be useful.” She held that position, waiting...for something.

Anything.

Amity finally unclenched from the position with a sigh. Well, time to comb the castle to see-

Something, out of the corner of her eye. Amity turned, ready to attack what must be a- She came to a stop. “Luz?”

It was Luz, outlined in white like an illusion. She didn’t seem to hear her, looking around before turning the corner. Not sure what else to do, Amity followed her.

The illusion- this must be one of some kind, maybe a vision?- walked in silence. She was dressed in a nightgown, hair sticking up with bedhead. This must’ve been when she disappeared, which helped the ‘Luz walked out on her own’ theory. Amity followed her through the halls, going deeper and deeper into the palace, eventually noticing that this vision Luz seemed to have no idea where she was going herself, guessing by her confused look.

Then she walked through a wall.

Amity came to a pause in startled surprise. “Where did she…?” She looked around. She was in a dimly lit hallway, most of the space taken up by tubes. Faintly, she could hear a heartbeat. Satisfied that no guards were coming, she turned her attention to the wall.

What if…?

She patted the wall, looking for some kind of switch or button. Finally, Amity pressed down on a stone. With no noise at all, a section of a wall swung open, revealing a secret passage. “Just like in Book 3 when Azura found- And I’m talking to myself.”

She descended down the narrow staircase, summoning another fireball to light her way. Keeping a hand on the wall, Amity descended deeper and deeper into the earth. Finally, she arrived at a doorway. She pushed the handle, but the door refused to open.

The next moment, an Abomination had slammed the door down.

Amity stepped through and came to a stop.

It was a small dirt room, roots encasing the ceiling and skirting across the ground to create a nest. Light glyphs lit the entire thing, illuminating Luz. She was fast asleep in the nest, dressed the same way the vision had been. “Luz!” she cried out, running over.

She didn’t stir.

“Luz?” She shook her, hoping that would awaken her. “Luz, c’mon, wake up!” But she didn’t wake up, didn’t open to pretty brown eyes to say her name in delight, didn’t even move. It was almost like…

Amity shook that thought off, trying to think of something. This reminded her of something, a human fairytale…

She froze and her cheeks turned red.

Nope! No time to get flustered. Her friend needed her.

She leaned over Luz, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. Hopefully, that was enough and-

Luz’s eyes opened.


End file.
